


To Those Who Appreciate Butterbeer and Sunshine

by theheadgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, OT3, Vignette, theme parks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadgirl/pseuds/theheadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of GeekyCon happening in Florida this weekend, Percy, Oliver, and Audrey have an adventure at the Wizarding World at Universal Orlando in a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 - diagon alley

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr that wanted more happy, healthy Audrey/Oliver/Percy OT3, and I was absolutely here for that. I had so much fun writing these three, now it's pretty much all I want to write. :) More coming soon for sure!
> 
> The title is loosely inspired by a line from "The Enchanted April" by Elizabeth van Armin.

"I just don't understand who fed them all this information," Percy says, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at the dragon looming over Gringotts like it might be able to provide an explanation. "This is a massive violation of the Statute of Secrecy, and - do you hear that?"

There is a series of clicking noises coming from above, but it's hard to pin down precisely from where. Oliver twists around, skimming the skyline.

"I don't see anything," he reports, just as there's a huge _whoosh_ and the dragon suddenly releases a massive gust of fire over the onlookers. Oliver feels the heat on his face as he takes a quick, instinctive step back.

Audrey takes a picture, then, grinning, takes a picture of the dumbfounded looks on her companions' faces. 

"You knew that was going to happen?" Oliver asks.

"It was in the book," she replies lightly, tucking her camera back into her bag. "That's what you miss out on when you have me do all the planning." 

"Wait, how did they do that?" In this moment, Percy is much less the uptight Ministry official and much more Arthur Weasley's son, faced with yet another spectacle of Muggle ingenuity. "Did that clicking noise have something to do with it?" 

"We can have a look later," Audrey says, hooking her arm through his, then linking her other arm with Oliver's. "Don't you want to see the inside of Gringotts? Maybe we can see who you ought to be cross with."


	2. chapter 2 - the hogwarts express

"This brings me back," Oliver reminisces, ducking a little to step into the dimly-lit interior of the Hogwarts Express train car. "Finding a cabin with your mates, pooling your change for snacks - oi, Perce," he drops onto the seat, then looks up, "remember fifth year?"

"Oliver, don't," Percy says, sitting next to him.

"Don't what?" Audrey asks. She squeezes in next to Percy, hand moving to tangle with his.

"Don't tell the story I know you're about to," Percy answers. 

"Which is?" 

"Fifth year," Oliver replies grandly, and Percy sighs in resignation, "when we were on the train, I managed to sneak this one away from his shiny new prefect friends and into an empty carriage to snog."

Audrey looks delighted. "Percy, how wicked!"

"I didn't want to!" Percy protests. 

Oliver chuckles. "I don't remember a lot of protesting on your end, mate."

"You wouldn't," the redhead grouses. 

"Well," Audrey says lightly, "if you feel the need to re-enact any fond school memories, don't let me stop you."

All three of them look to the young man in a Hogwarts Express uniform who's stopped by their carriage to close the door. Audrey feels a bit like she's been caught doing something naughty, and the slightly guilty looks on Percy and Oliver's faces echo that. Whether it's the chat about snogging or their knowledge of the Hogwarts Express, though, she's not sure.

"Happy travels," he says to them, then closes the door, leaving them alone.

Oliver grins. Percy sighs heavily. There is a solid thump, an _oof_ , and a bright burst of giggles. 

When the passengers disembark at Hogsmeade station, three of them look distinctly rumpled. The brunette is fussing with the straps of her tank top, the one with glasses appears to be in a fight with the collar of his polo shirt, and the burly man has just discovered his t-shirt is on backwards. 

"Sorry," says Percy. 

"Oh, love, you've got something -" Stretching onto her tiptoes, Audrey reaches up and rubs her thumb across Percy's cheek, removing a smear of light pink gloss. 

"We'll have to take care of the hickies later," Oliver says, and Percy immediately claps both hands to his neck.

" _Hickies_?"


	3. chapter 3 - hogsmeade

"I'm not riding that thing," Oliver says, eyeing the twisting metal of the twin roller coasters like they might come to life and attack him.

"Me neither," Audrey agrees. "Look - you go upside down!" 

"And your legs dangle," Oliver adds, watching a carload of screaming riders careen past.

"Your legs dangle off a broom," Audrey points out.

"Yeah, but I can control that," Oliver retorts. "That? I can't."

"We should try the butterbeer and see if it's any good," says Audrey. She turns. "Percy, do you - where's Percy?"

Oliver twists around. "Perce?"

The redhead reappears suddenly from around a corner in the queue, standing under the sign and looking between them. 

"Aren't you coming?" he asks, a touch testily. "I didn't realize you weren't behind me."

"You're going on that?" Oliver asks in disbelief. "You won't get within fifty feet of a broom but you're going on _that_?"

"That," Percy informs him, "is perfectly safe, quite unlike that death trap you call a broom. Hermione and I researched them before we left. They're extensively tested for safety before they'll let Mug - I mean, people on them. I have a one-hundred percent chance of dying on a broom, and less than one percent on a properly calibrated, well-maintained rollercoaster."

"It's not anywhere near a hundred percent if you know what you're doing," Oliver argues, nettled.

"Well, they do," Percy replies. He raises his eyebrows. "So?"

Oliver sets his jaw. "Hundred percent chance of dying, my arse," he mutters as he storms past Percy and into the queue. 

"You realize he won't rest until he gets you onto a broom," Audrey says.

"He's welcome to try," Percy responds, then turns to follow Oliver. 

Audrey eyes the structure with trepidation. "I suppose if we all die on this thing, we won't have to worry about it," she admits, then steps into the queue.


	4. chapter 4 - hogsmeade

"This is unreal," Percy whispers, staring up at an uncannily accurate representation of Hogwarts looming over them. In his mind's eye, he sees his seven years spent in and out of this castle unspooling, hunched over a library table studying with Titania Markham or consoling an anxious first-year on the floor in front of the fire in the common room, storming up the stairs out of the Great Hall after a fight with the twins, being pushed up against a wall near the Quidditch pitch by Oliver after a successful game -

\- fire and stone and crashes, green light and screams and blood -

"Now I want to know who they talked to," Oliver says quietly. He reaches for Percy's hand. 

"Me too," Audrey seconds. She hooks her arm through Percy's and rests her head against his shoulder. 

They're quiet there for a long moment, the rest of the crowd passing around them.

As they stand there, a small girl in a Gryffindor robe and clutching a replica wand bolts up next to them, staring at the castle in wonder.

"This is where Harry Potter lives!" she tells Oliver. 

Oliver nods. "It was, when he was in school."

She stares at him. "Are you English?"

"No, I'm Scottish. My friend is English, though."

Percy looks at him, shaken out of his reverie, then looks at the little girl like he's not sure what to do with her.

"Kenzie, don't bother them," a woman says, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" the girl - Kenzie - demands of Percy, completely ignoring her mother. 

The look that flashes across Percy's face is very indicative of his real feelings towards Harry, Audrey thinks - savior of the wizarding world he may be, but he'll never be good enough for Ginny Weasley. But that look vanishes quickly, and he kneels so he's face-to-face with the girl.

"I do," he tells her. Oliver and Audrey exchange smiles behind him - to her parents, it probably seems like nothing more than a patient and kind British tourist indulging their daughter, but little would they know he's actually telling the truth. "He'll be very happy to know his fellow Gryffindors are thinking of him. What's your name?"

"Kenzie," the girl replies, her eyes huge.

"I will tell him Kenzie says hello," he tells her, very seriously. Then he smiles, unfolding himself, and gives her parents a "kids, what can you do?" look. Her father grins back at him, and as they pass by, Kenzie keeps looking back at them, awestruck. 

"Are you?" Audrey asks as they follow the crowd, stepping under the stone arch at the beginning of the queue.

"Of course I am. I made a promise," Percy replies.


	5. chapter 5 - diagon alley

"This is a terrible idea," Percy says, watching with trepidation as Oliver checks the location of the medallion on the ground, lining up his feet with it.

"Maybe," Audrey agrees. "But terrible ideas are the sometimes the best way to learn." She smiles at him like this is a perfectly normal and sensible thing to say. Bloody Ravenclaws.

In an attempt to have "the full experience," and to have a souvenir for Arthur that would blow his mind, they'd purchased one of the 'interactive wands' for sale, then found a quiet spot in the darkness of Knockturn Alley to try it out. Percy really wanted to know who had given the Muggles this information now - this Knockturn Alley was just as creepy and unsettling as the real one. He hadn't ever had much call to be there, but he remembered the atmosphere there well enough. 

"Ready?" Oliver asks over his shoulder. 

"Ready!" Audrey confirms, lifting her camera and taking a snapshot. 

" _Locomotor chimney sweep_!" Oliver cries, pointing the 'wand' at the sign against the wall. At first, nothing happens - then there is a brilliant burst of light, almost blinding in the darkness of Knockturn Alley, and Oliver starts swearing a blue streak. When Percy's eyes finally readjust and he blinks away most of the bright spots in front of his eyes, he sees his boyfriend hunched over, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Oliver! Merlin's beard!" He runs over, reaching out and taking the other man's hand in his own. Oliver breathes hard, instinctive tears of pain rimming his eyes.

"That bloody thing is a menace!" he announces. "You call my broom a death trap but it's never _exploded_!"

Audrey rushes over as well, finding the shattered remains of the 'wand' at Oliver's feet and picking it up gingerly. 

Percy carefully examines Oliver's hand, checking for any serious damage. There's a large, red burn in the center of his palm, but the skin doesn't seem to be broken, and he doesn't see any further discoloration. He glances around, confirming they're still alone (none of the theme park employees seem to have heard the explosion, thankfully - they'd have a lot more questions to answer then) and he ducks down, pulling his wand out from where it's sheathed against his leg.

"Perce," Oliver says, a question and a warning in his voice.

"I'll be quick. _Episkey_. _Ferula_." He puts his wand back and looks up at Oliver. "Better?"

Oliver nods. "I don't think it'll fall off." He even manages a smile, but it quickly drops into a scowl as he looks at the remains of the 'wand' in Audrey's hands. "How can they sell that to kids?"

"I don't think the issue is with it," Audrey says. She holds it out for the boys' inspection. "See that swirling pattern on the wiring, and the crystal residue here?" She runs a finger along one of the edges, a shimmering white dust sticking to her fingers. "I think when you tried to use it, your actual magic used it as a conduit, and magic and Muggle electronics are a bad combination. The kids probably don't have a problem with it - although," she smiles, "this would be quite a way to find out you're a wizard."

"Let's get some butterbeer," Percy suggests. He leads the way out. Audrey follows, tucking the ruined wand into her purse. Oliver casts one more baleful glare at the sign on the wall, then steps out into the sunshine.


	6. chapter 6 - diagon alley

There's an area with tables tucked into the back part of Diagon Alley, the part the map says is called "Carket Market." A vaulting glass ceiling arches over them, and the streetlights paint the area with a warm yellow glow. 

"I'm so glad to be sitting down," Audrey sighs, spooning up another bite of ice cream. "I think we've walked about a hundred miles."

"A hundred miles?" Percy echoes, smiling.

"Fine, more like two and a half," Audrey concedes. "Two point four-eight, really."

"Ravenclaws," Oliver says, grinning fondly at her. "You just knew that, didn't you?"

Audrey shrugs modestly. "Some simple calculations." Her dark eyes flash over to Percy, who's tuned out, staring off at the back of the gaudy Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store. 

"Percy," she says, getting his attention. He looks back.

"Hmm?"

"What's that over there?" She points in a random direction with her spoon, then, before he's even turned, she's got it stuck into his strawberry and peanut butter ice cream, stealing a mouthful. 

"You could have asked," Percy points out.

"This was more efficient," she returns. 

Oliver sighs inwardly, relieved. He's got a knack for getting Percy out of his dark moods and anxieties when he's in the thick of them, but he's never known anyone to have a defter touch than Audrey for making sure Percy doesn't get lost in the woods in the first place. 

"Here," he says, "Audrey, can I get your camera?"

Audrey digs into her purse and hands it to him. Oliver takes it, then turns, holding the camera at an angle he guesses will get all of them in view.

"Oliver?" Percy says.

"Smile!" Oliver says, and presses the shutter button.


End file.
